


i didn't go to see the city, i

by tired_noiz



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Humanstuck, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_noiz/pseuds/tired_noiz
Summary: i went to see it around you-.Karkat spends far too much time self-doubting, and Dave "punishes" him for it.Shameless PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA this might suck (literally) i'm so sorry, there might be slight OOC  
> i think i tagged everything. 
> 
> title is from Relief by Chris Garneau

The click of cuffs around Karkat's wrists are the first sign that he is fucked. Both literally, and figuratively. Did he care? Not particularly. Should he? Definitely, at least about his ass. His poor, pale, sweet ass was going to turn as red as Dave's shirt by the end of the night, and he wasn't quite sure if he was dreading or desiring it. If his hands were free, he'd probably be covering it in protection.

Now, that wasn't to say he didn't consent to what was about to happen - in fact, it was quite the opposite. They'd both talked about it the first time, and it had turned out to be an enjoyable experience for both of them. He couldn't say he felt the same amount of enjoyment the next day however, when he could barely sit down.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand softly petting the mess of ginger on his head. Dave had a small smile on his face, and Karkat chose to return it, for once. He was laid on his stomach, like a meal spread out, waiting to be devoured. And boy, did Dave look hungry. Even with his glasses on, Karkat knew those red eyes were full of lust, all directed at him. Only him. Oh god, the butterflies were back again, swimming around in his stomach. Dave's hand, which had been on his hair, now moved to the waistband of his jeans, and tugged them down until they were in a pile on the floor. Then his underwear followed, and suddenly Karkat felt all too exposed. A blush formed on his cheeks, and the blonde fucker chuckled.

"You alright there, babe?" He asked, clearly sarcastically, as anyone, even the blind, would be able to tell Karkat was not alright. In fact, if Karkat was anymore not alright, he'd have been all-left.

Karkat was ashamed of himself for that one.

In the meantime, the blonde had lifted him - or more specifically his lap - up, and slid himself under. So, rather embarrassingly, he was positioned like a naughty school boy. At this point, he couldn't even remember what he'd done. No, he knew exactly what he'd said to make Dave's eyes light up with anger. Maybe not quite rage, but definitely annoyance. They'd been out on a date, and Karkat had simply protested to them staying in his apartment all day, arguing that it was a waste of Dave's trip. Then, the blonde went scarily silent. For several minutes. Until he stood up abruptly, stomped over to his bed, and demanded Karkat lay on his front.

And here they were. Dave, still fully clothed, and Karkat, pale legs and ass on show, his sweatshirt rucked up around his hips, the sleeves pulled up only slightly to show his wrists. Said wrists were linked together around the bed's headboard, occasionally making a clinking noise when the pieces of metal collided. No doubt, Dave would kiss the marks later, but now he was ready to make his own. A hand stroked his behind, reminding him of what was about to happen. That was his only warning before the hand rose.

He wasn't prepared for the smack. It made the flesh bounce, the sound almost impossibly loud as it reverberated around the room. Karkat was proud of himself for not making a noise - at least a noticeable one.

"Do you know why I'm doing this, Kar-" The blonde paused for a moment to land another spank on the same place, making the redhead let out a squeak, "-kat?"

He could only nod in response, not trusting himself to speak. That didn't seem to be the right answer, since the next smack was harder. Boy, Dave must've loved that spot, much to Karkat's dismay. He wouldn't be surprised if it was already turning red.

"I want an answer," Another hit, luckily on the other cheek, "slut."

Oh. So that's how they were doing it today.

"Y-yes." He stuttered, face beet-red. It seemed the butterflies from earlier had now transformed into lust, pooling in his stomach.

"And why is that?" Karkat could only curse Dave inside his own head - of course he'd make him admit his own mistakes. Not that he'd even made any major mistakes, in his humble opinion.

"I-I." He started, before immediately stopping. What would he even say? 'Sorry I thought I was boring'? No, Dave would only increase the amount of spanks. 'Sorry I considered the fact you may not want to spend all your time with me'? No, if he said that he wouldn't be allowed to cum for the next two days, let alone tonight. Dave hated when Karkat self-doubted, when Karkat even considered the possibility that he wasn't worth much of his time.

The next smack seemed to be lighter, but went back to that one spot, making him jump away. The blonde tutted, pulling him back.

"Good boys don't run away. Don't you wanna be a good boy for me?" Fuck, if that didn't turn him on.

"I want to be a good boy." It seemed that was the only sentence he'd managed that was spoken with confidence. When Karkat looked up, he saw a smile, before another slap was brought down. Then another, and another, and another, until he lost count. By the end of it, he was a whimpering mess, ass bright red, body quivering. He was honestly lucky he hasn't came yet.

"Show me that you're sorry." With that, Karkat let free from the headboard, and forced to his knees on the floor. Still slightly disorientated, he looked up in confusion, desperately trying not apply any pressure to his behind. Yet it seemed Dave had other plans, as he forced him down, down until he was painfully seated on his backside. He could feel the heat radiating from the skin.

"C'mon, you know what to do. Don't make me tell you twice, slut." There it was again, the name only adding to the pool of lust. Not wanting to cause any more punishment, Karkat quickly undid Dave's pants, hastily pulling them down with his boxers. Despite seeing it many, many times, and having it in him, he was always shocked by the size of Dave's cock. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing.

Suddenly, he was forced down, hands twisted in his ginger hair. He gagged slightly, but didn't pull off. No, he had to show he was a good boy. Swallowing around the length in his mouth, he sucked hard, before daring to glance up through his eyelashes.

All he saw were those red eyes again, full of pure lust, sending a shiver down his spine.

"What a pretty little whore." It was practically a whisper, something that would've been unheard if the room wasn't so silent - apart from the slick sounds of Karkat's mouth. Dave, groaning in pleasure, let him control the pace for once. "Doing so well, swallowing that cock so good."

Sometimes, he wished Dave would just stop talking. The words affected him much more than should be humanly possible.

When he hollowed out his cheeks, he was pulled off as quickly as he'd been forced on. He coughed, wiping his mouth, before staring up at the other, baffled and extremely turned on.

Suddenly, he was dragged back onto the bed, hands holding him down by the shoulders. Lips were pushed roughly on his own, teeth and tongue colliding. In this state, nothing could stop the blonde.

"You're so-" A groan interrupted the sentence, fingers coated in lube finding themselves at his entrance. Karkat swore Dave moved faster than a human could, but now wasn't the time to debate whether he was extraterrestrial, or had any superpowers. No, now was the time to moan, as two fingers pushed in, stretching him without patience. Not that he really needed the whole slow prep, he was still a little loose from earlier.

"God, your slutty hole swallows my fingers so, so good." Desperately, Karkat thrusted back against the intrusion, loving the feeling. Hastily, another digit was added, before they started fucking in and out. The wet sounds only made him blush more - and turned him on, not that he'd like to admit that.

When Dave finally slid in, it felt like heaven, even with the stinging pain on his ass from where it met his hips.

"Please, please just fuck me-" The ginger begged, hands clutching the sheet for some sort of ground.

"What a whore, begging for my dick," Dave groaned, starting a harsh pace. "I'm gonna give it to you, so beautiful-" He slid out almost to the tip, before quickly thrusting back in, skin slapping.

The sounds echoed around the room, along with their whines and moans, Karkat almost crying from the pleasure, mixed with pain. Not that it even hurt that much really.

"Such a good boy, Karkat, such a good boy-" Dave had started to really pound into him, practically bending him in half. "Come for me, baby-"

And who was Karkat to disobey? With a string of loud moans, bordering on screams, he let go, splattering cum over his sweatshirt and Dave's shirt. The latter didn't seem to care however, continuing to fuck him through it.

"I'm going to-" was the last thing he said before he too released, thrusting deep inside. As Karkat felt hot liquid inside, he whimpered, the feeling overwhelming him. Their hips stayed pressed tightly for a few moments, then Dave pulled out, watching it intently. Of course, Karkat felt every inch; it excited Dave more, if anything.

Collapsing down next to him, the blonde pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Cuddling close, he peppered kisses lightly on the pale skin, pulling the sweatshirt away from the sweaty skin.

"Shower?" Dave questioned, slightly muffled.

"Maybe later." Yawning, Karkat shut his eyes, arms wrapping around his lover. For once, he felt at peace.

"Karkat?"

"Yes Dave?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
